Order of Binding
The Order of Binding History Spirit Arte use long proceeds the Order of Binding. Since our connection with Spirits is as old as magic itself. But up until it's founding Spirits were considered to be the will of some almighty power or even simply silly folklore. It was not until Imperium the Enlightener, the Grand Spirit of inspiration and ingenuity (Though this name did not come till after the founding of the Order), and an arcane scholar Robert Howe contacted one another. At he told at first it was a simple incantation to send a signal to this anomaly and watch for a response. They spend over a year communicating in this fashion. After a year Howe decided to send an image of the forest outside his home, since it was believed Spirits were connected to the land. In response Imperium sent him an image of the same location but strangely distorted and far more vibrant. Greatly excited by this exchange Howe tried sending a verbal message. He was met with an alien amalgamation of thoughts, which to his dismay he could not decipher. Later that day he came to a realization. That their approach these beings was all wrong. These were creatures that did not exist physically. So naturally their comprehension and perceptions would be vastly different from ours. This explained the infamous tales of crazed Spirits retaliating for seeming no reason. We were only considering the world from our perspective. From that point onward Howe returned to the common ground he knew of, images. He eventual tried sending a single tree over and over again along with the word "Tree". Eventually Imperium sent their own vision of said tree back along with a slightly gargled version of his verbal message, "Tree". Howe was positive that he had confirmed intelligence behind these metaphysical creatures. He took his work to his college of mages. They mocked him. Calling him a fraud and claiming he rigged up a complex incantation with some form of ghost. Shunned and blacklisted from the general magical elite, Howe took this as a sign his work was far to incomplete to convince anyone. He spent the rest of his life studying and developing his communications with Imperium. The Spirit eventual began using words they had received on their own. This of course was cumbersome and awkward at first, but remarkably it was learning common. Howe and Imperium grew a close bond. But Howe grew older and weaker in time. Imperium became one with Howe to preserve their dear friend. Howe for only the briefest moment thought of the frightening tales of Spirit possession. The pain and destruction it brought about. But where there supposed to be a struggle of wills between two different beings with no understanding of the other, there was nothing. This inaction quickly became an understanding between those two. The only issue was in the total incompatibility that only inflamed conflict. This was a silent agreement. They would mutually support one another to bring further light to the nature of their races and their connection to their world. This was the first official Spirit Arte and Tether (But those terms would not be made till some time after Howe). It extended Howe's lifespan substantially. So he could continue his research. His work and extended life drew much attention. But he was never officially recognized until a few years after his death. Imperium's Arte could only sustain Howe for so long before it became a heavy burden for them to keep Howe just alive. Bedridden, Howe's research grinded to a halt. He had to be assisted by hired servants, one of which was a young and inquisitive woman, Immith Shemov, who cared for his direct needs. Eating, washing, and ect. Having lost to means to continue his life's purpose, he told her of all his work and discoveries. Things stay like this for many more years. Howe knew his work would remain stagnant. After several days of arguing he finally convince Imperium to let him die. Releasing them from a contract that was held for many lifetimes. Immith stay with him for his last, peaceful moments. In that time Howe declared all he owned, all his work, hers. Interesting her with his life's work. The silence of Howe's passing was brief. Immith's mind was suddenly filled with an alien presence and a distorted younger copy of Howe's voice. Imperium quickly introduced itself. Being far more aware of their social behaviors and courtesy, they handled this far better this time. Imperium spent the first few years guiding and educating Immith, making sure she truly understood Howe's work. So she may properly continue it. Once Imperium deemed her ready, they asked her for her opinion on the next logical step. She decided observing and contacting Spirits beside Imperium was critical. So Imperium lead her to the strongest location of Spiritual power. Into the jagged mountain ranges of the Pale Mountains. We're they pair happened upon a large village sitting outside a cavern with a shrine inside. They quickly figured out the village was worshipping a very powerful Spirit. Upon contacting it, they learned it was just feeding energy into the area and it received energy in return. That lead to the connection between pray and belief as a means transfering of mana to Spirits. They spent many years educating the village and the Spirit. She was eventually able to complete Howe's unfinished contract incantations with Spirits. Now called Spirit Artes. In time this village began passing their knowledge to the other village in the mountains As Spirit faith grew and developed, it drew the attention of other greater Spirits. This gathering of substantial power drew the attention of group of mage researchers who were monitoring the region. They mustered a large strike force to secure the mountains. They force was greatly weaken by marching such a large group through such dangerous terrain. What remained aggressively pushed their way to the source of the power, the shrine where Imperium and Immith had settled, trying to push quickly to minimize resistance. The villagers fought fiercely to protect the Shrine from the invaders. Forcing Immith and Imperium to put their Spirit Artes into practice in combat. After so many years of tethering with Howe had cause Imperium's power to grow substantially. The result was magic of shocking power. Which devastated the already weakened troops. When word reached the other magic colleges, Spirit Research could no longer be ignored. This fact was apparent to Immith. So she and Imperium gathered the some of the strongest Spirits in the land and established the Order of Binding. An order dedicated to unity and balance between Spirits and physical world. The years after that priorities were shifted from research to helping the villages of the mountains thrive, through the use of Spirit Artes. As well as establishing a central base for Spirit worship. Spreading it throughout the region, then slowly throughout the land. In time the magic community acknowledged Spirits and Howe's work. Applying his findings and Immith's further work to magical principle as we know it today. Giving us a better understand Category:Factions